Some Things Happen for a Reason
by Merlinshmerlin
Summary: Merlin wakes up injured and not knowing where he is. He is greeted by a stranger who tries to help but it goes wrong. Hurt merlin.
1. Chapter 1

"Stop! No!" Merlin yelled as he watched a blurred silhouette coming closer, drawing their sword, and laughing. Merlin felt the cold, sharp metal touch his neck. It sent a shiver down his spine causing chill bumps all over his body. This was not an enjoyable sensation. He felt the metal being pushed into his skin. He tensed up and groaned as he awaited what would happen next. Suddenly the pressure was relieved and the man sheathed his sword. He held out a hand. Merlin just glared at the man. He didn't even know who he was. In fact, he didn't know what was going on or where he was. His head throbbed and his vision was blurred. He pressed his palms against his eyes. When he opened them he was surprised to see the man was actually no more than a teenager. Maybe fifteen or sixteen years old at the most.

"Who are you?" Merlin squinted at the boy.

"M' name's Malin. 'N you?"

"I-I. Uh... Merlin." He observed the boy. He had a Scottish accent. "Where are you from?"

"Don't know. My parents 're dead. I grew up mostly alone." He wiped his forehead with his forearm and Merlin caught a glimpse of the druid mark.

Merlin stood up and had to wait for his head to stop spinning.

"Where are we?" Asked merlin. He felt nauseous once he was standing. He thought he was going to be sick and leaned over with his hands on his knees.

"You okay? Looks like you took an awful blow to the head there." He pointed at Merlin's forehead.

He glanced a confused look up at Malin and touched his forehead. He felt an open gash and when he looked at his fingers they were covered in blood. He wiped his cheeks and his looked at his hands to find them covered in blood. He gasped and began to panic a little. How did this happen?

"Where are we? Why are you here?"

"We're somewhere within Camelot and I jus' came across you. Don't know what happened to you. You look a little beaten."

"I-I don't remember anything."

Malin layer his hand on Merlin's shoulder. Merlin backed away and looked at him. Malin defensively raised his hands.

"I didn't hurt you, I swear."

"Where am I? What happened to me? Why am I in pain? Why-"

From behind Merlin, Malin laid his hand on his shoulder.

"Calm do-" Malin cut him off.

Before he could finish his sentence, Merlin whipped around and grabbed Malin's forearm and twisted it. Merlin was no match for the young warrior who counteracted his move. He grabbed Merlin's other arm and twisted it around his shoulder and flipped him over his back causing Merlin to land flat on his back, knocking the breath out of him. Merlin gasped for air with wide eyes. The boy put his knees against Merlin's chest and pinned his arms down.

"What was that for? I was tryin' t' help you."

"Get off of me," Merlin was being stubborn.

Malin just looked at him.

"I said. Get. OFF!" Merlin yelled and his eyes flickered gold causing the boy to fly into the air and land on the ground a few yards away. Lucky for him he landed in a thick pile of leaves. He jumped up, unsheathed his sword, and was in a battle stance within seconds. Merlin was standing too but was unarmed and unaware. Usually when he performed that attack the person was knocked out either on a tree or the ground from the force of falling from the air. He was walking in the other direction. Malin ran for him at full speed ready to run the young warlock through.

**This is an extremely short chapter because it is my first. If anyone tells me to continue I will and the chapters will be much longer. I have many ideas for this story. **


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin stopped and kind of choked. He looked down and saw silver covered in smooth blood protruding his skin. He looked up with a shocked expression and was pulled back as the blade was pulled back through his side. Malin came around to face Merlin. Merlin stared at him and looked back at his wound. He had his hand over it and when he removed his hand it was covered in blood. Merlin looked up at the boy who was still holding his sword. He was ready to go in for another blow. Without hesitation Merlin yelled,"ic i áþidde!" And sent the boy flying. He landed on the ground with a hard thud and this time there was no mistaking he was unconscious. Merlin slightly smiled with his victory and paused, remembering what just happened. He bent over in pain and gasped. Lifting his shirt he inspected the wound. He could tell the adrenalin was wearing off now and he needed to get back to Camelot. Where ever that was. The sword penetrated his side and from what he could tell it didn't look like it hit any vital organs. He staggered over to a stream and splashed water on his side. He was breathing heavily from the pain and laid down next to the stream. He shut his eye lids for a moment and before he knew it fell asleep.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

When he woke again he was laying on his stomach somewhere else. He was covered in dry blood and his side was swollen. He realized now that he was not on the ground but on the floor. He pushed himself up and looked around. His side was inflamed and bright red. He spotted a door on the other side of the room and limped to it holding his side. When he opened the door he saw a bright flash of light and then darkness. All of the sudden he jolted awake and sat up in his bed. He rubbed his head and looked at his side to find he was in perfect health. But it felt so real, so vivid. He stood up and walked through the door and found that he was enveloped by yet another bright light. Gasping for air he sat up quickly and realized where he was. He looked at his side and found that he was indeed injured and his head was pounding. He needed help. He stopped thinking and realized he heard something. It sounded like the crunching of leave. He glanced over his shoulder and his eye was caught by a horse. On that horse sat a blonde man wearing armor and a red cape bearing the mark of Camelot.

"Merlin?" Arthur called,"Merlin! That is you!"

"Arthur?" He whispered to himself

Arthur halted his horse next to Merlin and jumped off. A confused look shot onto Arthur's face which quickly faded to concern.

"Merlin.. Merlin, what happened to you?" Arthur asked.

"It's not that bad, Arthur. Don't-don't worry." He replied.

Merlin tried to stand up but clenched his teeth and groaned. He fell back to the ground and rolled over in pain. He didn't realize how much it actually hurt.

"Merlin, you're hurt. How did this happen?" Arthur asked.

"I uh. Um. Got attacked-er well. I got into a fight and I was unarmed I guess you could say."

"Did he run you through? Merlin-," he said reaching down to lift him up.

"_AHH_-"

"I'm sorry. I have to get you up, merlin."

Merlin's yell quickly faded to a moan as he tried to mask it. He clenched his teeth and braced himself as Arthur lifted him up. It hurt so much and he felt his wound, which was not fully clotted, begin to bleed again. It throbbed and when he flexed it was excruciating. Arthur sat him on the horse and tied him down. He wrapped his cape around him and pulled himself back onto the horse. Tears streamed down Merlin's face involuntarily from the pain. When the horse began to gallop it hurt him but he just kept quiet. Moments later he heard the voices of Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, and Leon.

"You found him!" He heard Percival say.

The rest laughed with relief.

"Is he alright?" Asked gwaine.

"No. No he's not." Arthur answered with a flat tone.

The smiles quickly faded and they set off for the kingdom in hopes of Merlin surviving.

** I realize this is a bit short, but I haven't been able to write because I wasn't pleased with anything I wrote. I promise the next chapter will have no less than 1500 words! Please review! I appreciate critique!**


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur burst through Gaius' chambers and laid Merlin down on the bed in the middle of the room.

"You found him. What happened?" Asked Gaius.

"We don't know but he appears to be in pain." Answered Arthur.

"Merlin, can you tell us what happened?" Asked Gaius.

"Why d-don't you take a look for yourself." Said Merlin with a slight smile and groan.

Gaius lifted his shirt up and it was a nasty sight. He pulled Merlin's shirt off and inspected the wound. First he cleaned it with some water on both sides. Merlin turned out to be correct in that he had not damaged any vital organs. Gaius had treated many wounds like this before but those of knights who were stronger. But Merlin was strong. At least on the inside. His magic would help heal him and he would be up and about in no time. Gaius have gave merlin something to knock him out for the time being. He had wrapped his side up completely and treated Merlin's head also.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

When Merlin woke up he was happy to feel less pain. It took a moment before he remembered that he didn't remember. What had happened and why was he where he was before?

"Giaus?" Asked Merlin.

"Yes?"

"Erm.. Well. What happened? Why was I gone from the castle?"

"You don't remember, Merlin?" Giaus suddenly seemed more concerned.

"All I recall is waking up and that was when I got injured."

"How much can you remember, Merlin?"

"It doesn't just stop in one place. I-I just don't remember how I got there. Almost as if I had a lot of commotion that day and fell asleep. You know when you wake up and don't even remember falling asleep sometimes? That's how it feels."

"Well-"

"How long was I gone, Giaus? Do you know how it happened?"

"No, Merlin. I'm sorry I don't. If you'd like to know, you went missing one morning after I saw you go to bed. When I woke up you were just gone. Your guess is as good as mine."

"I don't remember leaving though. I wouldn't have left like that."

"I don't know about that but what I do know is you need to recover. Now get some rest."

Merlin just looked at Giaus. He was acting suspicious and was probably hiding something. With a sigh, Merlin got up and went into his room. However, he did not go to sleep. He did not even try to go to sleep. Instead he sat on the edge of his bed and thought. He tried his hardest to remember but was unsuccessful. The dreams. He remembered the dreams that each suddenly ended with a flash of light. Could these mean something? Where they memories that came to him in the form if a dream? He decided to try to go to sleep with the idea of retreating memories. He laid down and waited. Staring at the ceiling he listened to the noises outside of his window. People were busy working and shopping. Talking and walking. He heard the birds chirping and wind blowing some chimes. The more he thought about the less tired he got. Soon he was wide awake and had no interest in sleeping. He has been in his room for an hour now and decided he would go on a walk. He slipped on a red shirt, his brown coat, and a blue neckerchief. He nonchalantly walked out of his room and towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asked Giaus with an eyebrow raised.

"Um.. Out for a walk. I was having trouble sleeping."

"Merlin, you are in no condition to be out and about."

"I feel perfectly fine. Giaus, i'll only be out for just an hour or so. You don't have to act so concerned."

"Merlin, I'm telling you no."

Merlin was starting to get angry.

"Giaus, I think I can manage a walk around town. What. What... C-could. It. It. Hurt-AH!" Merlin grabbed his side and doubled over in pain. Gaius grabbed him and helped him to a chair.

"It seems your medicine has worn off. Do you see why I wouldn't let you go. I'll give you some more and it will be fine for you to go on a short walk in about thirty minutes."

"Thank you, Gaius." Merlin groaned.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

In half and hour Merlin got up and went for a walk. While he walked through the town he found people were staring at him strangely. He just ignored this and carried on.

"Hello, Gwen!" Merlin said as he saw her on the rode.

"Oh! Hi, Merlin." Gwen was acting strange too.

"How are you?"

"Merlin, in fine. How are _you_?" She seemed surprised.

"Oh I'm perfectly fine."

"Arthur told me you were injured."

"Yes."

"And you're walking around?"

"Yes. I'm perfectly capable of it." Merlin seemed a little annoyed by this.

"Oh, Merlin. I didn't mean it like that." But she knew Merlin was not strong and tuff like the knights.

"Well I guess I'll se you around."

"Okay, Merlin."

Gwen watched Merlin walk away with a concerned look on her face. She worried about him. But why?

** I tried to make this long but I haven't had much time to write lately! I have a huge research paper that has been taking up my time! I decided to go ahead and post it because its been a while.**


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin continued strolling through town. It was a very lovely evening with not a cloud in the sky and a slight breeze. He continued walking and noticed people gathering at the castle court yard. An execution. Merlin dreaded these things. He looked up and saw a regal looking man perched on the balcony where he could view the execution perfectly. He was surveying the parameter and his eyes met Merlin's. For a second he just stared but then his face was filled with anger. He was leaning against the railing and stood straight up.

"You!" He shouted and all eyes met Merlin.

He just stood there having no idea what was happening. People began whispering around him making Merlin feel slightly embarrassed. What was going on? What had he done? Merlin glanced back up at the man who was now gone. He quickly turned on his heel and made his way out of there. He was almost running and weaved through the busy men and women. He looked back and realized he was being followed now. He turned around and tripped over a box that was next to one of the shops. His face met the ground and his legs flipped over him. He rolled onto his back and laid there for a moment trying to process what just happened. He sat up and saw the person who was following him. He looked straight into Merlin's eyes and walked up to him. He stood in front of Merlin and held out his hand. Merlin stood up on his own.

"Uh-hi?" Said Merlin suspiciously.

"Hello, Merlin. So we meet again?"

"I'm sorry? Who are you?"

"Oh. You're trying to tell me you don't remember me?" He snickered evilly.

"Yes I am." Said Merlin innocently.

"Why don't you come with me. Hm?" He reached for Merlin's arm, who jerked away.

"No." Said Merlin defensively.

He gave the man a confused, slightly angry look and backed up. He turned around and ran away. Once he was out of the man's sight he stopped, bending over catching his breathe for a moment. When he looked up he was startled to see the man again, but he was accompanied by two large men.

"What do you want with me?" He asked quite frightened.

"No harm will come to you."

"I don't know who you are!"

"Just come with me."

"No!" Merlin tried to get away from the two men who grabbed both of his arms. The grip was too tight. He struggled, looking up and them and back at the man. "Stop!"

"This would be much easier if you wouldn't fight it." He smirked.

One of the men held a cloth up to Merlin's nose and mouth. His vision blurred accompanied by a horrible head ache and he blacked out.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Come in," answered Giaus.

Arthur quietly stepped in.

"Oh hello, Sire."

"Where is Merlin?" Asked Arthur.

"He went for a walk, but I did not expect him to be out this long." Giaus looked worried.

"You let him go out while he is still injured?"

"Well yes. I gave him some intense pain relievers and if he doesn't come back soon they will wear off and-"

"Giaus! I know he's not fully recovered. "

"Yes, sire."

"And you let him go out for a walk?"

" Sire, the medicine I gave him is one of the finest in the land. It could help a man not feel his hand was cut off."

"I'm going to go look for him."

Arthur swiftly exited and headed for the village. He didn't know why he felt so protective over Merlin. It wasn't his fault he was injured but it felt like it was. Arthur was overcome by guilt and wished to repay Merlin. To make up for what he had done. His throat burned as he held back tears. It was his fault. The more he though of it the more guilt spread through his body. He suddenly realized why he what he was doing. Find Merlin. As he turned a corner he ran into Gwen.

"Oh, Guinevere."

"Hello, Arthur." A fein smile spread across her face.

"Have you by any chance seen Merlin?" He asked looking down at his feet.

Gwen's face turned a bit more serious,"Yes. I saw him walking. He seemed fine but I just thought it was awful soon for him to be up and about."

"As did I. Giaus said merlin had been out too long and was worried."

"Well... Maybe, Arthur, you should find him and see if he is alright." She gave him an stern look.

He blushed slightly and walked off. She made him feel even worse.

He didn't know where to start so he just walked around looking for him. He looked ahead and thought he saw something on the ground. He walked up to it and squatted next to it. He picked it up and realized it was something familiar. Merlin's neckerchief. This didn't seem right. He stood back up and looked ahead. There was a shadowy alley way right in front of him. He had never noticed it before. He slowly stepped into the darkness. It seemed as though all the noise and busyness of the town faded in the shadows of the alley. He slowly walked further down, his boots clicking on the cobblestone. It was eventually pitch black. Arthur felt very uncomfortable walking in the dark but continued forward with his hands in front of him. As he walked along he took another step and rather than the hard stone under his feet he felt his foot sink slightly in sand. He took another step and both of his boots sunk in the sand. He took another step and noticed he was now walking on a decline. He took and step and stumbled. It was very steep. And the sand was wet. He felt his feet sink more until it was eventually to his knees. He pulled as hard as he could to pull his legs out. He began to panic and struggle, but the more he struggle to deeper he went. He quit moving and continued to sink. He was up to his shoulders now and as the sand touched his neck and filled his shirt he felt the pressure on his feet suddenly relieved. His chin was covered and he felt his feet dangling freely. As the sand made its way to his mouth he took a deep breathe and waited. His head went under and he felt his whole lower body hanging. Suddenly he dropped quickly and landed I'm a pile of straw. It was lit here which made Arthur very much happier but now he did not know where he was. Or what he was to do.

**I tried very hard to make this 1000 words but I've been very busy with school lately. Tell me if you like it and if I should continue further. Also any critique is appreciated. Another note: in the first chapter the boy's name was Malin which mean young warrior just to let you know. It's not some lame version of Merlin. Please review! **


End file.
